


Popcorn Deserves Flavor

by pmrin



Series: karma and nagisa being cute for one chapter [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, aka nagisa makes popcorn for 700 words because i got carried away, karma is clingy, that should be a tag, this is so cheesy im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmrin/pseuds/pmrin
Summary: Karma tried to keep Nagisa from doing his work for the day, so Nagisa bribes Karma with the only thing he knows will actually work. Food.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: karma and nagisa being cute for one chapter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139426
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Popcorn Deserves Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> i dont agree with the title

This really wasn’t a good time, Nagisa knew that. Well, it wasn’t like he had in-person work that day, it was Saturday, anyway, but had plans. Real plans, actual plans. Karma wasn’t really helping Nagisa achieve those plans.

“Karma,” he groaned. Nagisa figured if he could just annoy Karma enough into letting go of him that might help.

Karma mumbled something incoherent into Nagisa’s neck, pulling him tighter against his body. Nagisa knew that honestly he wasn’t strong enough to get out of Karma’s grasp, but seriously there were better things the both of them could be doing right now. Nagisa  _ knew _ that Karma had unfinished work from yesterday at his office that he needed to attend to. He spent all of last night complaining to Nagisa about it that it would’ve been impossible for him to forget. Not to mention that Nagisa had his own work. It was nearing the end of the semester and Nagisa, ever so kind to his students, assigned a fairly important project that he had to grade before the grading period expired, which was in 3 days. 

Granted,  _ his _ grades weren’t actually due for another week, but Nagisa wasn’t one to procrastinate on this kind of thing, and it wasn’t like he had assigned any other work besides the project. 

He tried to peer at the small table clock on the other side of the room, and it was just about noon already. Nagisa gasped and tried to struggle out of Karma’s grasp again, and Karma’s grip only got stronger in return. 

“Karma.”

A mumble.

‘Karma…’

Another groan

“Karma!”

“What?” Karma whined, pulling away from Nagisa slightly as Nagisa turned in his arms.

“We both have work to do today, it’s noon…” Nagisa whined, he knew that even though neither of them technically had to physically go into work, he knew that Karma had some papers he took home yesterday that he had to evaluate. He was also trying his best to impersonate a kicked puppy, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t work, anyway.

Karma glared over Nagisa’s shoulder at the clock, which was still ticking down the minutes.

“Actually it’s eleven-fif-” 

“I’m going to murder you, let me go.’

“But you're so warm!” Karma drawled out as he buried his face into Nagisa’s neck again, “... And comfortable. It’s Saturday, anyway, just grade your work tomorrow.”

Nagisa stammered, he always had an issue with arguing with Karma, though this wasn’t even arguing it was more just debating… or banter, it didn’t matter. Whenever he and Karma got into a slight disagreement, whether it was over groceries or the technicalities of WWII (Nagisa won that one, Karma’s opinion on British fighting techniques didn’t matter), Nagisa always felt slightly below. Karma was  _ good _ at debating, he constantly had his words in order and even over something as simple as this, getting out of bed, he had a way of persuading Nagisa all the time. 

Nagisa was pretty resilient, though, especially when his hunger, and work, was on the line.

“I’m hungry.”

“Drinking water will help the hunger go away, you’re probably dehydrated.”

“I can’t drink water if I can’t get to the water!”

Karma and Nagisa had a staring contest for a while after that. Nagisa didn’t really know what was going on in Karma’s head, or why he was so  _ clingy _ today. He knew Karma wasn’t a morning person but usually he let Nagisa go off without much fanfare. All Nagisa wanted to do was to get his grades out of the way and prepare for the new semester, and probably send out an update or two to his students about any late work. That way, he’d have the day off tomorrow, and won't have to think about accidentally forgetting to grade the work in the first place. When his mind came back into focus he noticed how Karma just pushed his head down onto Nagisa’s chest again, eyes buried under red hair. 

Then, Nagisa had an idea, “I’ll make you popcorn if you get off of me right now.”

He knew it wasn’t a good breakfast, at all, but it was a good snack anyway and had a feeling it might actually get Karma off of him. When Karma stiffened slightly and tensed his muscles, Nagisa wasn’t sure if that was in preparation to further annoy and inconvenience him or in preparation to actually get up. He almost sighed out loud when Karma lifted himself up, so he was more or less towering over Nagisa. 

“Will you actually season it properly?”

Nagisa pruned his lips. Unlike Karma, he liked his popcorn plain. No salt, butter, pepper, anything. Just the kernels as they naturally were. Karma, however, might as well be eating a block of salt with how much he put in it. Whenever Nagisa had some of his, it felt like his taste buds were about to fall off, or wilt and die in his mouth. It was just too intense of a flavor. 

“Sure…” 

It wasn’t like they couldn’t just split the bowl up and only season one side, anyway, though Nagisa felt like it was a sin to put that much salt on anything. Karma raised his eyebrows at that, probably not believing Nagisa, but eventually just rolled to the side, grabbing his pillow and hugging it to his chest.

Nagisa felt like that was enough of an answer, so he got up, pulled on a pair of shorts, and carefully made his way to the kitchen. He figured it would be easier for him to make the popcorn first and then take a shower and start working, he’d be more energized and productive after a shower. 

Though Nagisa usually tended to work in silence, he felt in a more musical mood today. An 80’s mood… Karma was more likely to put on something like  _ Plastic Love _ but Nagisa  _ had _ been listening to more American artists lately (one of his students was really into them). He’d recently come across  _ Michael Jackson, _ and, while he wasn’t typically the kind of person to listen to funk, his music sounded so pleasingly catchy. 

Nagisa carefully pulled up one of his songs, he didn’t actually listen to many of them but he did have a few that he put on sometimes. As he did that, he turned his phone volume up just loud enough so he could hear it from across the kitchen, but not loud enough to disturb Karma or anything. 

After he was satisfied with the volume and song selection, Nagisa moved to find the kernels. Thing was, their kitchen was actually a mess, it was more of Karma’s area. He found himself humming along to the familiar tune as the chorus came on.

_ “I wanna rock with you... ” _

“ _ All night... _ ” Nagisa mumbled. When he sang songs he never really sang with the lead vocalist, but instead sang with the backing vocals. Karma brought this up pretty often, along with how much he wished Nagisa would sing more and how he just wanted to hear his voice. More often than not, Nagisa found himself feeling abashed and a bit taken aback. Honestly, he should be used to this, him and Karma had been together for a while now, but every time Karma complimented or flirted with him even a little bit he still felt butterflies. 

He found himself getting more and more into the song, shifting his hips and bouncing his legs slightly to the beat as he finally found the kernels. The bouncing stopped as he realized they were on the highest shelf of the highest cabinet and Nagisa almost wanted to go into their room and start beating Karma with the pillows. The only things that were really on those shelves were Karma’s spices or snacks that Nagisa didn’t really wanna touch with a 10 foot pole, but the popcorn kernels was something they both used pretty often, as unhealthy as popcorn was, it was a nice snack. 

All he could do was sigh and try his best to not fall and break his back as he climbed onto the counter. Luckily for him, the counter was an easy enemy that Nagisa faced often, and he didn’t necessarily find it difficult flexing his legs into a position where he wouldn’t just topple back if he lost his balance too quickly. It wasn’t like it was hard for him to get to the top shelf, but sometimes he liked to ask Karma just to get him to come over. The only reason he was mad (he wasn’t  _ actually _ angry) was because he told Karma probably a million times to not put anything they used often up on that shelf. 

“ _ Dance the night away… _ ” Nagisa mumbled again as the song eventually faded out, being replaced with another one of the artist’s older songs. The kernel mission was successful and all he had to do now was put the oil in the pan with the kernels. He couldn’t really be distracted at this point, popcorn was easy but required attention and shifting the pot every now and then. When he heard, and saw, the first couple kernels pop he quickly put the lid on, shaking the whole pot so none of the pieces would burn. It felt like forever but the popcorn was finally done.

Nagisa snagged the few kernels that fell out of the bowl and considered actually seasoning it for a split second. At least the shower would also wash the sins of that much butter and salt on popcorn off of his back. He just gave in anyway, pouring himself out a small bowl of the unseasoned popcorn and put a slab of butter in the microwave. Once it was melted he took it out and swiftly poured it over the larger bowl of popcorn, along with salting and mixing it so that the flavor was more evenly distributed. 

A quick wash of his hands, a knock on the bedroom door, and a cool shower later left Nagisa sitting on the couch with his laptop resting on his legs. Karma had already come out of the bedroom while he had been in the shower and was sitting near the  _ kotatsu,  _ half-eaten bowl of popcorn in his lap and elbows resting gently against the table. 

“Were you listening to  _ Michael Jackson _ earlier?” Karma asked.

Nagisa glanced up slightly, raising his eyebrows. He didn’t have the volume that loud, did he? Also, he didn’t think Karma was the kind of person to know about artists like _ Michael Jackson _ in the first place.

“Maybe.” 

Karma stared up at him slightly before laughing to himself.

Nagisa furrowed his brow. “What are you laughing about?”

“ _ Michael Jackson _ ? Really?”

“Leave me alone! Disco is fun!” Nagisa whined, glaring at Karma.

“Why not just listen to some  _ Miki Matsubara.”  _ Karma smirked at Nagisa from across the room, and all he wanted to do was smack the smile off his face, or maybe kiss it off.

Nagisa blushed at his own thoughts and ducked his head back into his laptop, staring at the project on the screen.

_ “The Japanese language structure came from a long history of spok-” _

“Nagisa,” Karma teased, “dance with me!”

Nagisa glanced up again at Karma. Dancing with Karma sounded fun, but was very low on the list of things he wanted to do right then. Plus, Nagisa knew he couldn’t dance very well. The most he could do was move his hips in rhythm, but even then it was off. 

“Hmm,” Nagisa hummed, returning again to his work.

That didn’t seem to satisfy Karma, though, because the next thing Nagisa knew Karma was crawling over to him and curling up on Nagisa’s side. His head leaned against Nagisa’s shoulder as he let out a soft sigh. 

“Then lay with me,” Karma sighed, closing his eyes. It honestly looked like he was about to fall asleep again. 

Nagisa didn’t really have any qualms against  _ that _ . According to Karma, Nagisa was an excellent cuddler, apparently he was very soft, and very small (Nagisa tried not to think about that too much). Besides, Karma was also very soft, yet firm. It was nice to have something pressed against himself, someone’s arms wrapped around his middle.

He adjusted himself slightly so that Karma wasn’t putting most of his weight into his shoulder, and Karma’s head fell more into his lap than anything else. Of course, now Karma’s head was in the way of Nagisa working on his laptop. Nagisa sighed slightly, biting his lip as he contemplated moving Karma again or just putting his work away for now. He did get half of it done, anyway. 

Nagisa’s eyes softened slightly when he looked down at Karma again. Sometimes it was too easy for Nagisa to just get lost looking at his face, memorizing all the details of it. Right now he was mostly lost in the way Karma’s eyelashes fell against his cheeks.

Nagisa felt that spark again, the light pulling at his chest. He remembered, before they had gotten together yet not long after Nagisa realized his not-so-small crush on Karma, how that “light tugging” was more of a crushing presence. Nagisa was almost scared of it, yet for some reason he couldn’t really keep himself away from Karma. He found himself being drawn towards the feeling he got when Karma talked to him, looked at him, mentioned him, did  _ anything _ . It was almost addicting. 

Nagisa smiled softly. They’d come a long way at least. He reached over, placing his laptop down on the carpet, before adjusting himself lightly, so that his back was more pressed against the couch cushion, leaning his weight into it. 

He closed his eyes to rest just for a bit, maybe he should stay in bed with Karma more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they kissed and the earth exploded in a giant fiery passionate fireball
> 
> this is fast but im such a sucker for fluff please give me more please please.
> 
> also my friends made fun of me for 10 minutes after i sent them this bc i said i agreed with nagisa  
> btw if you make popcorn in olive oil it has a natural nice flavor but its very discreet and you dont need as much salt and butter to make it have taste


End file.
